


Family Life

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [22]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Catching up with the children from RR&R.





	Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the day is Wild West. 
> 
> Which automatically meant I had to revisit my long ago 'verse, RR&R, which can be found here on Ao3 now.

Drew Haas laughed as he chased his younger sister down the street after school had let out for the day. It was finally summer break and he and his siblings were, as always, ecstatic to be out of school. Plus, given that he was nearly sixteen, he was more than a little excited to see Mikhail and Igor’s daughter when she came home from finishing school. 

He bounded up the steps to the saloon-slash-hotel his dad still officially ran, even though Uncle Marat and Uncle Tomas did more of the running of it, calling for his dad.

Marat steps out of the office and raises an eyebrow. “Who’s yelling about like a wild Indian?” 

Andy laughed and threw himself at his uncle. “Hi Uncle Marat. Is Dad around?”

“Not today. But he did leave instructions. You and your sister and brother are to sit down and eat before you go tearing through town like a bunch of hellions.” Marat shakes his head and walks back to the office. “And actually eat, Andrew! Don’t just shovel your food in your mouth then go running about!” 

“Yes, sir.” Drew grinned when his sister and brother caught up to him and sank into chairs at one of the nearby tables. “You two hungry?” 

“Starved,” they both said. Cailin smirked as she continued to look at her brother. “Guess who I saw coming out of the General Store?”

“Trish? She’s home?” Drew jumped to his feet, only to be pushed back down. He frowns up at his older sister. “Jewel!” 

“No. Eat, Andy, or I’m telling Dad.” She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him, as she used Drew’s childhood nickname. He’d given up that nickname when they’d get confused as children when someone was talking to the grown up Andy. And even though most of them weren’t biologically related, they all had the same smirk and it was one that only Jewel had come by through blood ties. “And you know how he’ll be worried.” 

Drew scowled, but dug into his food. He needed to go see Trish before John or Markus got there. The three boys had all noticed the beauty of their friend before she’d gone to finishing school and now they were all going to compete for her affections and see which one of them she picked. 

As soon as he finished eating, Drew shoved away from the table, wiping his mouth and taking a big drink of water. “Bye,” he yelled as he ran out the door, nearly knocking someone over. He barely took notice of the person as he continued his path down the street to the general store. 

Jewel smiled when she saw their oldest sister and she crossed to Scarlet, hugging her tight. “Scarlet, it’s been so long.” 

“Well, medical school isn’t easy, but...” She held up a certificate proudly. “Where are Daddy and Papa? I want to show them.” 

“Your fathers are over at the office, tending to a patient,” Marat said, smiling softly at her. “Congratulations, beautiful girl. The whole town will be very proud of you.”

Scarlet smiled back. “Thanks, Uncle Marat.” She kissed Jewel’s cheek and turned on her heel. “I have to go show Daddy and Papa.”

Jewel nodded and went back into the kitchen. She smiled at her Uncle Roger. “Scarlet’s back in town.” 

“Do you want the rest of the day?” he asked, tilting his head as he watched her. “It won’t bother me to cook alone, even if I’ll miss having you here.” 

Jewel shook her head. “No. I’m scheduled to stay until four, and I’ll stay until four.” She looked up when the back door opened and smiled at her Uncle Andy. “Hi Uncle Andy.” She turned to look at Roger. “I’ll go clean up the lunch dishes.” 

“Thank you, Jewel,” Roger said before he turned and embraced his husband. “Hi.” 

“So, the boys are at it again. Markus, John and lil’ Andy are all hounding Miss Trish down at the store while Igor and Mischa glare at them.” 

“Do you think she’ll ever choose one of them?” Roger asked as he turned back to his stove to stir the stew he was making. 

“I don’t rightly know,” Andy drawled, wrapping his arms around Roger’s waist and nuzzling his neck. “I do know that those boys all act crazy about her, but our boys seem to want to just rile their cousin up. I really hope she doesn’t end up picking one of our boys.” 

“Why?”

“Because, I don’t think they want her the way lil’ Andy does. We should really call him Drew since he prefers that.” Andy shrugged and rested his chin on Roger’s shoulder. “The other lil’ hooligans? Where are they?” 

“Which ones? Ours, Mardy’s or the rest of the towns?” 

“Ours. Though, Mardy’s as well.” 

“Our little ones are with Carlos and David, tending the horses. Annabelle and Margaret love the horses.” Roger smiled a little at the mention of the twin girls they’d adopted when their twin boys had been 10. “Mardy’s brood is in the dining room, I believe, aside from little Andy and Scarlet. She went to show her fathers her learnin’ degree.”

“She did it? That’s our girl.” Andy beamed proudly, as if Scarlet had been his. Truthfully, he’d always loved Mardy’s children as if they were his very own, them being his nieces and nephews notwithstanding. “Well, I heard from Lleyton that we’re getting a new family in town. Two fathers, their names are Steve and Tony. They have five or six kids, I guess. Varied ages, like most of us. John want to build them a house out by the school. I agreed to help, so did Tommy and Marat and Carlos. You and everyone else are welcome to come help us.” 

“I’d like that. I’m sure almost everyone will be by to help at some point.”

“I’m sure they will. Okay, sweet thing. I’m off to collect some lumber for the house.”

Roger nodded and went back to his stew. Andy left the Saloon and headed to the General Store, which also held their local lumber yard. He smiled at his boys flirting with Trish who just rolled her eyes at the boys. “Hey Trish. Welcome home.” 

“Thank you, Sheriff,” she said, smiling at him. She glanced over when little Andy tripped and smiled at him as well. “You okay there, Drew?”

“I am. Sorry.” Drew flushed as John and Markus snickered. 

Andy glared at his boys before he looked back at Trish. “I need to pick up some lumber that Lleyton ordered for the new family that’s coming to town.” 

“Sure. Dad’s gone around back to load it in Lleyton’s wagon. Papa is helping him.” 

“Thanks, kiddo.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek and he whispered, “Put that poor boy out of his misery, Trish. Ignore the idiots who are my sons.” He pulled back and winked at her. “I’m going to go help your dads.” 

Trish blushed as he left and turned to the boys. “Drew, there’s a town picnic tomorrow, isn’t there?” 

“Yes, there is,” he said, blushing. 

“I need an escort.” 

John and Markus jumped in, offering to escort her and Drew sighed, turning to leave the store. He couldn’t compete with the twins. They’d always gotten what they wanted, their whole lives. 

Trish glared at the twins, then followed after Drew. “I’d like it if you’d be my escort Drew.” 

Drew stopped and turned, eyes wide. “Me? Are you sure?” 

“John and Markus are just flirting with me because it annoys you. I’m sure.” Trish smiled. “What do you say?” 

Drew nodded. “Should I ask your dads?” 

“No. They know I want you to take me.” She smiled and put her hand out, and when Drew placed his in hers, she pulled him closer and kissed him. “Now. Pick me up about thirty minutes before the picnic, okay?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Drew said, cheeks flushed. He watched her walk back into the store, then he let out a happy shout before he ran off to his dad’s office to tell him the good news.


End file.
